Zexion's Karma
by Maple Story of Anime of COCA
Summary: Back at Radiant Garden, the organization has been accepted back after returning as SOMEbodys. But what happens when a bluesilver haired scientist questions if becoming 'emotional' was really worth it? ZexionxOC indef. hiatus


WOOHOO!! A ZEXY FIC!!!! W00TZ!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, only the OC…and the not-KH-original plot.

HA! NOW YOU CAN'T SUE!!!!!!!!!

enjoy

sexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexy

Zexion walked down the street, sulking. It has been about a year since the Keywielders 'eliminated' the remaining members of Organization XIII, who now lived in Radiant Garden as 'somebodys'. Turns out, Ansem, who supposedly blew himself up along with his machine thing, turned briefly into a nobody, and since his heartless was already destroyed, when The World That Never Was perished, the two combined, forming the somebody Ansem… this is exactly how the whole Organization came 'back' to life.

With that, they resumed their lives in Radiant Garden, Ansem as king and the first six members of O.XIII as his apprentices. This, however, was only accomplished when the whole lot swore an oath to never experiment with the workings of the heart ever again… not that they would want to anyway.

Now Zexion walked down the many streets of this world, pondering why the HELL he was being forced to finish 1 year of college, even though he was a brilliant scientist?!?! Zexion sighed at this question, which answer's, he suspected, leaned heavily towards his height, which actually wasn't short for an 18 year old, he was six feet two inches.

These thoughts quickly brought Zexion to the entrance of the school. Not only was it annoying that he had to take the courses, but he actually had to pass!! He proceeded to walk through the old and musty hallways of the school, sucks for him that he was not given a dormitory, so he had to trudge back and forth between the castle and the school through rain, sleet and snow.

But sunshine was what he hated the most. No, he didn't despise the hot beating rays of the sun, it was the heat, Zexion was all for cool weather, even though chilly was not on his favorites list either. This problem was exactly what drove Zexion to wear clothing that others would consider to be 'emo' clothing.

The bell rang, a shrill ring that seemed to pop the eardrums of those not used to it, namely Zexion. Said teen slumped his shoulders in realization that he was already late to his first class on the first day. Since at this particular college, the professors actually cared for attendance and homework, along with the actual grade.

"Hm? And who do we have here?" Asked the teacher as Zexion quietly walked in.

"Ienzo Honda." He answered, not bothering to be cheery.

"Ah. Well then, Mr. Honda, please take a seat next to Mr. Strife. And let's begin."

Zexion sighed inwardly, just his luck that he'd be sitting next to one of the members of the Restoration Committee. At least the man didn't speak that much.

"Just my luck to be stuck next to you." Said Cloud as Zexion took a seat next to him quietly.

"Yeah, if you were me, you wouldn't want to sit next to you either." Zexion shot back under his breath, covering the conversation by taking out his laptop noisily.

Class started, and it was safe to say that Zexion quickly began to fall asleep. Seriously, who wouldn't be able to sleep if they've covered this a long, long time ago?

Time passed. Zexion remained half asleep, half awake, since the chances of being called on in a 48 student class were next to minuscule. But when the now activated fan wafted a delicate breeze of his side of the room, he started, almost falling of the chair.

The scent was unbearable.

A mix of cotton candy and caramel.

Zexion raised his head up, a sleeved hand still covering his scent-abused nose. The scent that wafted to them was addicting to said teen.

He just HAD to know who smelled like that.

Zexion scanned the classroom in front of him (since he and cloud were in the back) trying vigorously to find the owner of the smell. A few wafts later, he established that the owner was somewhere around of him, seeing as he apparently was only getting the side of the whole scent.

Cloud was out immediately, who smelling like metal and popcorn. (I'M NOT BASHING CLOUD!)

In a few seconds Zexion concluded the following people: The bright green haired girl, sitting two rows ahead of him, either of the two men, sitting a little to the left of the girl, and lastly, the girl with black hair and pink highlights only 2 seats to the right and 8 seats down.

The green haired girl suddenly twisted around to whisper something to her friend behind her. At this, a disgustingly ripe smell reached his nose, making him gag for the second time that day.

One down, three to go.

After the nauseating moment was over, Zexion began eliminating the rest of the suspects. First came the smell it self. Zexion strongly doubted that the two men could smell of caramel and cotton candy, unless that's the shampoo their girlfriends forced them to use……. Also highly doubtful, seeing as the two were holding hands. The girl it is. Zexion turned to Cloud, inwardly hoping that the teen was as bored as he looked.

"Oi, Strife." The blonde turned to Zexion with a lazy expression, "See that girl over there? The one with the black hair and pink highlights? Do you know her?"

"Karma Tenmei? Yeah, I know her. Worst person to fall in love with though, the girl's cursed with extreme bad luck." Cloud chuckled and turned back to examining his hands.

So that was the girl who captured his attention.

Karma Tenmei.

sexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexyzsexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexysexyzexy

WELL!? Should I continue? Or do you want me to keep a romantic fic on hold with a pathetic cliffhanger?!?!

PRESS THE BLUISH-SILVER BUTTON AND TELL ME!!!

**NO POSTS UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
